Older, Wiser, and Sexier than Ever
by JessFillio
Summary: A sequel to "A Change in Plans"! See how the kids have grown, and read as the drama goes on! Suck at summaries, but you guys liked the 1st story a lot so I made a second one!
1. Chapter 1

**So. This is the sequel to "A Change in Plans"! You'll have it mainly in Percy's P.O.V, but also in Annabeth's, Maria's, and Maria's boyfriend Tyler! This takes place fifteen years later. Maria's 16. Percy and Annabeth are 33, Ron's 14, and Dakota's 14.**

I walked into my house to see Annabeth yelling at Ron.

"You don't go around picking fights with people! What in the name of Hades is wrong with you?" she yelled.

"Ma! The kid hit me first!" he shouted back.

"Whatever. Just go play videogames or something in your room. Get out of my face." she snapped at him.

"Hey, love." I said, putting down some groceries that I had picked up after training at camp.

"Hi hun. Ron got into ANOTHER fight." she said.

I gave her a wuick peck on the lips and started putting groceries away.

"He's a boy. That's what they do." I sighed.

"I'm making steak for dinner. Grover and Rachel are coming over. Oh and Maria's boyfriend, Tyler says hi. He stopped by earlier. You missed Thalia and Nico too. Their son Jason practiced sword fighting in the backyard with Dakota and Ron." Annabeth told me.

"Cool. hey when is Luke picking her up? Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Mmhm." she said, focusing on her cooking.

**Maria's P.O.V.**

"I'll be at your place after I eat dinner. So give me like an hour. Family's coming over." I whispered into the phone.

_"Alright. Let me know when you're coming. I'm in the hotel. I love you. Bye." Tyler said._

"Love you too. Bye." I whispered, hanging up my cell phone.

I went down stairs to see everyone already there. I sat down and started to eat. Chit chat went on.

"Hey mum?" I said.

"Yeah?" my mom said.

"Can I sleep over Kiley's tonight?" I asked.

She nodded, taking a bit of her meat.

**One hour Later (9pm)**

"Bye mum. Bye Daddy." I yelled, walking out the door so they could here me.

I picked up my phone.

_**I'll be there in five okay? **_i texted to Tyler.

I checked into the hotel. He was a son of Travis Stoll and a girl named Ashlee from the Aphrodite cabin. He learned from his dad that you can get your way with pranks, looks, and money, so that's how he got the hotel room.

**Tyler's P.O.V**

"Hey!" Maria said happily, giving me a huge hug.

"Hey babe." I smiled, pecking her on the lips.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and my hands rested on her hips.

"Man. I've missed that." she smiled, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Me too. It's been like three months since I've seen you. My dad's been really sick and my mom just left us." I sighed, but i didn't really care. "So what's been going on?" I added.

"Ugh. My household's a wreck. My little sister's going through a stage where she thinks everyone's against her. My brother's a total punk, and my mom keeps giving me crap about little things. My dad's been working more hours to help pay off a new car and our dog Brando's operation. It's been a rough household. And I'm tired of constantly getting yelled at in that damn house!" She said, tears starting to stain her cheeks.

"Hey. Look don't cry. It's just a tough time. It'll be okay." I said giving her a hug and rubbing her back.

I sat down on the bed, holding her in my lap as I let her calm down.

"I'm sorry." she said, whiping her eyes.

"It's never a problem. That's what I'm here for." I smiled.

She laughed softly and kissed me with a smile. I pushed us back, so We were sitting up, but my back was up against the head board.

It was getting heated. She strattled my lap as we continued to kiss passionately. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Our tongues danced for dominance. We moaned into the kiss. My hands went up her shirt a little. She gasped.

"I'm sorry." I said, knowing that i scared her.

"No it's fine. Just... Well.. Do you think we're moving to fast?" she asked, nervously.

"I can wait. You call the shots. If you're not ready to go to the next step, we don't have to." I told her.

"It's just. Well I'm nervous. It hurts the first time. Really badly. I want you to be my first. You're the first guy I've ever trusted besides my dad and I love you. I really do, but I'm just scared of the pain." she said, embarassed.

"Hey. It's alright. It only hurts for a minute. we can wait though. I want you to be comfortable and happy." i assured her.

"Thanks love." she told me, giving me a kiss.

She kissed me hungrily and she deepened the kiss. This continued for about fifteen minutes.

Then, she tugged at the bottom of my shirt.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." she answered and kissed me again.

I pulled off my shirt and threw it to the floor. My hands travelled up her shirt and pulled it off.

Her curly black hair matched her black lace bra. I positioned us so I was on top of her. I had an erection and it hurt against my zipper.

I sucked on her neck, leaving a mark. She moaned. I unclasped her bra and slid it off her. I saw a look of fear on her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah.. Just not used to being topless in front of you... or anyone for that matter." she giggled nervously.

"We can stop." I told her.

She shock her head. She smiled, saying thanks and giving me a hug, but she motioned for me to continue.

I nodded. I gently nibbled on her breasts while i took her shorts and underwear off. She undid my zipper and slid down my pants and boxers as far as she could push them down. Then I shook them off.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

She swallowed and said, "Go slow okay?"

I assured her I would. I rolled a condom onto my erection and slowly pushed myself into her.

There was a look of shock, confusion, then pain.

"Gods.. Ow! Damn that hurts. Stop. Give me a second." she sobbed, tears starting down her cheeks.

"It'll pass and it won't hurt. I promise." I told her, kissing the tears on her cheeks to make the disappear.

She clung on to me tight. i watched her facial expressions change from pain, to pleasure. She eventually let out a moan and i took that as my time to continue.

I started off slowly then went quicker. I let out a moan and she gripped my hair and her heels dug into my back. She called out name and moaned. Her body shook as her orgasim came. I followed soon after. I colapsed next to her.

"Oh my gods.." she said, breathing extremely hard.

I was on my side, facing her. my head supported by my elbow.

"I love you." I whispered, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I love you too. That was amazing." she smiled, curling up to me.

I wrapped my arms around her and we dozed off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's P.O.V**

I tossed back in forth in bed. I had a dream that Maria and her boyfriend had sex. I shot up.

"Annabeth. Get up." I said.

"What?" she groaned.

"I had a dream that Maria had sex with Tyler." I told her.

"Percy, go back to bed. it was a dream." she muttered.

"No. This was all to real. Like I was a one man audience. They were in a hotel." I told her.

"Go to bed." she yawned, falling back to sleep.

**That Morning**

I saw Maria slip through the doorway as I was making breakfast. Her hair matted to her forehead with sweat, and her clothes wrinkled.

"Hold it." I said, right before she shot upstairs.

Ananbeth was next to me, who looked very confused when I called Maria in here.

"Yeah dad?" Maria asked.

"Sit down. Breakfast is almost ready. Let's chat." I said, holding back my anger.

"Okay?.." she said, sitting down.

"Now. How was Kiley's?" i asked.

"Good. We had fun." she replied.

"Okay. What hotel were you and Tyler at? i'm not stupid you know. " i demanded.

Her face went white.

"Percy, i think you should shut up now." Annabeth warned, but i ignored her.

"D-dad i can explain! i-"

"Damn it Maria! You're sixteen! i don't need you getting knocked up this young!" i yelled.

"Dad! You had me when you were only a year older than me!" she shot back.

"But i didn't live with my mom. i was more responsible. i was acting like i was thirty at age fifteen due to all the responsibility i had! You're friggin pampered right now compared to what i had to deal with!" i snapped.

"But Dad!" she screamed.

"I don't want you to have sex just to have it. I don't want you to act like a little whore!"

"Dad I'm not a friggin whore! I've been going out with Tyler for almost seven years! Gods damn it Dad! What don't you understand?" Maria yelped.

i raised my fist and punched the wall, leaving a hole. Maria flinched and tears dripped off her cheeks. She then looked terrified and tried to back away.

"Percy enough! Maria, go relax up in your room. Help Dakota pack to go to her father's. Percy... A word in the living room." Annabeth growled angrily.

i followed her in.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" she snapped.

"i'm not gonna let my daughter run around like a little whore!"

"Percy she is NOT a whore! We were only a year older and cut her some slack! They've been going out since she was eleven. She's going to be seventeen in two months. i gave her the condoms! i knew what would happen because it happened with us, except we had Skylar! i'm not thrilled either, but she's growing up! i want her to be protected. And if you weren't so blunt, you probably would've noticed the promise ring on her damn finger! She's had it for three years. As soon as they graduate they're planning to get married sometime in the future! They're obviously serious about this. But you decided to act like a dumbass and scare her! You're not a girl. You don't always get how we work like you did when we were younger! You need to apologize. And don't you EVER, and i mean EVER, raise your fist liek that to her, Ron, or Dakota. i will murder you. Understood?" She screamed at me.

i stood there shocked. Not knowing what else to do, i nodded and went up after Maria.

i went up and i heard her talking to someone in her room.

_"Tyler, he raised his fist at me. i thought he was going to hit me. i was so scared. i'm shaking. I-I don't know what to do. I didn't know having friggin sex would make my dad hate me."_

__There was a pause.

_"No. Of course I still love you! I'm not ending it because of him. I-I'll see if my mom can help or something. I'm not giving up. I love you. I'm gonna go. Bye."_

I heard her close her phone. I knocked on her door and then I opened it and walked in.

She looked up, terrified. She was sitting in the corner, holding a stuffed animal Tyler had bought her and her cell phone.

"Look sweetheart. I'm sorry I scared you. I should've never raised my fist. And yeah. i overreacted. It's jsut that, well you're still my baby girl and I don't want to see you ruin your life with an unwanted pregnancy or a stupid STD." I apologized and sat down next to her.

"I-it's alright." she sniffed.

I put my arm around her.

"I don't want you to think that I'll ever hit you, because I won't. You know I won't. Just promise to always use a condom until you're ready to have a baby okay?" I said.

She nodded.

"And... I know you guys are serious. And I respect that. Honestly I don't know why I flipped out. I'm never like that with you. I am with Ron. But not you. Dakota yeah I do sometimes. But never you. I think it's just the thought that scares me. But I'm sorry. I love you. and I respect your choice. I should stay out of it." I told her.

She looked up at me and smiled. She gave me a hug.

"Thanks. I love you Daddy."

"Love you too sweet heart." I told her, giving her a reassuring kiss on top of her head and then i left the room.

i walked downstairs to see Annabeth sitting at the table with her head in her hands. I went over to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked, gently rubbing her back.

"It's Thalia and Nico. Oh my gods Percy. Nico's become so violent. Jason has bruises all over his back. The kid's only forteen. Help him. Thalia can only do so much." Annabeth sighed.

I took a spray bottle and sprayed it, created mist. I tossed a coin in and asked for Nico.

"Nico." I said firmly.

"Oh hey man what's up?" he asked.

"Grab Jason would you?" I asked.

He called him over.

"Hey Jase. Take off your shirt for me." I said.

He did.

"Nico. Look at those damn bruises! Why the heck are you hitting your kid?" I yelled.

"I-I didn't realize my slaps were leaving hand shaped bruises on his back. Oh gods." He said, putting his hand to his mouth, realizing that he's been abusing him.

"Okay Jason. You're good to go." I smiled.

He waved goodbye and went back to his room.

"Stop hitting your damn kid. Thalia's helpless at this point. You're scaring the crap out of her as well. I'm going to start asking her if you've been hitting him. If she says yes, you're SCREWED." I told him.

He nodded.

I said goodbye and cleared the message.

"How'd it go?" Annabeth asked, doing some dishes so we'd have some clean for breakfast.

"Fine. I don't think he'll be slapping him anymore." I told her.

"Bye guys!" Dakota called out; Ron then said the same things moments later.

Luke honked the horn for them so He could bring them to camp. We waved goodbye and waited for them to leave

I went up behind her and put my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. I kissed her jaw and she let out a laugh.

"Tame yourself big boy." she smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh. She turned around and faced me.

"So. Ron's going to camp all day to hang out with Jason. Dakota's going to Lukes. Maria's probably going to be with Tyler. We have the day to ourselves." I said, nuzzling her neck, making sure my lips caressed her skin to make her shiver.

Her head leaned backwards and she let out a soft moan. I lightly sucked on her neck making her moan more. Her hands laced around the back of my neck.

"Gross! It's one thing to HEAR it. It's another thing to SEE it." Maria laughed.

I smirked and began to kiss her.

"Dad come on. I'm in the room!" Maria said.

Annabeth pulled away.

"Percy. After." she whispered to me.

I nodded, still holding her at the waist.

"Mom, can I have like ten bucks? I'm going to a movie with Tyler." she said.

Annabeth looked at me. I pulled out my wallet and pulled out a ten.

"have fun." I told her.

She gave us a hug goodbye, grabbed her car keys, and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm also trying a little bit where there's no one's point of view. Hope you like it you guys!**

**No one's P.O.V**

Tyler's arm was wrapped around Maria as they watched a horror film at the movies. She was also holding his hand. She was terrified and hid her face against him when something frightening popped up.

"Relax. It's only a movie." Tyler told her.

"I know. But I'm not like my mom. Afraid of nothing, but spiders. I'm like most girls. Scared for dumb crap." Maria said.

He laughed.

"Hey let's leave. You look mortified. We can go and chill in the car." Tyler said.

He took her hand and stood up. They headed outside to the car and climbed in.

"Where to?" he asked Maria.

"Can we go to the beach?" she asked.

He nodded and peeled out.

After a few minutes, they arrived to Long Island beach. he pulled over to a hidden, but amazing view of the got out and began to put a blanket out.

"Perfect place to at the stars." Tyler pointed up at the sky.

"That's sweet." Maria smiled.

He layed out the blanket and dat don, motioning for her to do the same.

**Tyler's P.O.V**

she sat down next to me and I put my arm around her and pulled her close. She smiled and I pulled us down into a laying position.

I gave her a kiss and rubbed small circles on her thighs. I switched to my side so I could face her better. I kissed her again and licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Her mouth opened and our tongues danced. I made my way on top of her when she pulled away.

"Ty.. I don't know if I can. I'm still scared about my dad. he scared the crap out of me the last time. He said that it didn't bother him and that he souldn't have freaked out, but I don't know." Maria sighed, not meeting my eyes.

"I know your dad to well. he wouldn't go against his word." I told her.

"Yeah.. Yeah you're right. Now where were we?" Maria said.

I kissed her passionately and I heard her moan into the kiss.

"Damn that really turns me on when you do that.." I moaned.

She laughed and peeled off my shirt. She took hers off to reveal a lace bra. I stripped us of our pants and threw them out of the way.

"Are you on the pill?" I asked.

"Yeah now just get inside me." she said.

"I can handle it. Don't worry." I smirked.

I toucher her cilt and felt her warm juices on my hand. I stuck one finger into her. I fingered her slowly and then slipped in another finger. She gripped me shoulders and let out a soft moan and shivered.

"D-don't tease." she groaned.

I smirked, but obeyed her wishes. I removed my hand, rolled on a condom, and pushed into her. She let out a gasp and closed her eyes tightly. I stopped.

"I'm sorry, love. It will only hurt for a minute.

"K-keep going. It'll pass." she whimpered.

I hesitated, but listened. I went very slowly and peppered light kisses on her neck. Her body was tense, but as the pain subsided, I noticed she started to enjoy it more. Eventually she started to moan and call out my name.

Her nails dug into my shoulders, leaving heavy scratches. I went faster until her orgasm came because then mine followed shortly after. I fell beside her after.

"That was amazing. You're good." Maria said, breathing heavily.

"You are too." I responded.

"You kidding? All I do is lie there really. You do all the work." she laughed.

"Nahh.." I smiled.

"I love you." she told me.

"Love you too. Always and forever, love." I responded.

She curled up against me and kissed my chest. I covered us up with part of the blanket. I used my clothes as a pillow and put her on top of me. She relaxed against my chest and I could feel her breathing and it tickled my chest. I played with her silky curled hair when she gave me a long, romantic kiss.

"What was that for?" I laughed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I don't know. I wanted to. I love kissing you." she smiled.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I walked into the kitchen when I got home from work and started helping Annabeth with dinner.

"Hey babe." She said, stopping what she was doing and giving me a hug.

"Hi love." I kissed the top of her head.

A buzzer went off.

"Dinner's done. Looks like it's just me and you. Ron's still at camp. Maria's not home yet. Dakota's with Luke." Annabeth stated, rubbing my back, while still hugging me.

"Sweet." I smiled, giving her a light peck on the lips.

When i pulled away, she looked at me with desire in her eyes. So I kissed her again. she allowed me to pick her up and prop her up on the counter. Her legs wrapped around me. My hands rested on her hips. Annabeth's hands played with my hair, that had just been cut. It was long enough for her to run her hands through, but short enough to just brush real quick in the morning to make it neat.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I thought I heard the door open, but I thought I was imagining it until I heard Maria cough awkwardly. We pulled apart and I started laughing because I noticed her hair was mangled, dry sweat was stained on her forehead, there was a hicky on her neck, and her clothes were wrinkled.

"Mum.. Is it cool if Tyler has dinner with us? He forgot his house key and his parents aren't home." she asked.

"Sure sweetie. It's ready now so come eat whenever you're ready." I told her.

She nodded and ran up to her room; Tyler behind her.

"We'll have to continue this later. They'll be down any minute." I said to Percy.

He nodded andd picked me up off the counter. When I was put down I went to the stove to pull out the hamburgers and set them on the table. Percy came up behind me. Wrapped his arms around me and one of his hands travelled up my shirt. I gasped, took his hand and held it.

"Percy. Maybe after dinner. Like I said. They'll be down any minute." I told him.

He gave me a puppy dog look. I kissed him, and then went back to setting up for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Month Later**

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Dakota! Get over here now! Ron you too!" I yelled.

They walked in.

"What in the name of Hades is wrong with you two? Ron you got suspended! No surprise there. Dakota I'm surprised you even got a detention. That's unlike you. You're lucky your mother hasn't found out yet! she'll kill you! gods guys. No what? You're grounded. Two weeks each. No back talk. Get up to your rooms and do your homework. get out of my friggin sight." I snapped.

Ron bolted out. Dakota stood before me.

"You have a lot of nerve, Dad." she said to me, crossing her arms.

"_Excuse_ me?" I said, shocked.

"Maria used to get detentions for making out in the bathroom at school and all you did was yell at her. Never grounded her. Never punished her. Damn it Dad she had sex and yeah you scared her, but never punished her! I get my first detention because i forgot a pencil in class and you ground me for two weeks!" she yelled.

"Want me to make it three?" I threatened.

"But Dad!"

"Get up stairs NOW young lady. Three weeks!" I screamed.

"I hate you!" she screamed and ran upstairs crying.

Twenty minutes later, Annabeth came home from spending some time with Rachel. I was sitting on the couch watching ESPN and I didn't say a word.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting down next to me and taking my hand.

"Look at those papers on the coffee table." I mumbled.

"Gods damn it." she spat.

"Ron's grounded for two weeks. Dakota's grounded for three." I told her.

"Why does she have three?"

"She protested. Saying how I never punished Maria for her detentions or when she had sex so she thinks she shouldn't be punished." I answered.

"Well she's right. We never punished her. Ron yeah we did, but he has a very severe cast of ADHD and he needs to learn. It IS her first detention. And it says here that she forgot to bring a pencil to class... Percy what the heck is wrong with you? Ugh. Nevermind. Dakota! Come here sweetheart!" she called down.

"No!" she responded.

"Ya see what ya do Percy? Gods." She muttered and marched up the stairs.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Dakota. Unlock the door. It's mum." I said, knocking on the door.

The door opened. I sat on the edge or the bed. her back towards me. I rubbed her back gently.

"Look. I know Percy was upset. But you're not going to be grounded for three weeks. It was unfair. to shut him up, I'm still keeping you grounded for a week. Just because you did talk back to him and the teacher said you kept forgetting to bring things to class. Okay?" I told her.

"I didn't mean to say I hated him." she sniffed.

"I know. Let him cool down though okay? Finish your homework, take a shower, and I want you to go to bed. I love you." I said kissing the top of her head and walking back downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen tofinish the dishes the kids had left. Then I felt someone grab me.

"Gods Percy don't do that!" I yelled, slappping away his arms and laughing.

"Sorry. You just look sexy in those booty shorts." he flirted.

I felt my face go red.

I called upstairs to Maria, "Keep the kids up there. Make sure they go to bed by ten and then I want you to go to sleep!"

"Kay mom!" she responded.

**Percy's P.O.V**

My hands found the bottom of her tank top and travelled up her stomach. She leaned her head back, giving me perfect access to her neck. I nipped and sucked lightly, making her grip the counter edge tightly and let out a soft moan.

"Percy..." she drowned out my name.

"Grab some towels. I'm turning on the hot tub." I told her.

"Bathing suits?" she asked.

"Who said anything about suits?" I smirked.

She laughed and ran to the bathroom and got some towels as I went outside turned the hot tub on.

She came outside. I walked up to her and smiled. I grabbed her shirt and pulled it off. I wrapped my arms around her and unclasped her bra. i pulled away to undress and she covered up her chest.

"Just me you know." I told her, stripping of my shorts.

"In case neightbors happen to see." she said.

i was completely bare while she still had her shorts on. I slid them off her because she refused to uncover her chest until in the water.

We climbed in and I turned on the jets. I pulled her over into my arms and began to draw small circles on her flat stomach. Her head leaned back and rested on my shoulder. Her eyes closed.

"Comfortable?" I asked.

"Very. And yes I realize you're horny. I can feel it." she laughed.

"Then do something about it if it bothers you." I smirked.

She turned around and strattled my lap. She sat right on top of my erection, which made it worse.

"Come on Annabeth. You're killing me here." I groaned.

She smiled and gave me a kiss. Her hands laced around the back of my neck. She began to rock side to side. Her hips pushing against mine. Finally, she sank herself down on to me and we both let out moans. She rested against me and we just remained still, enjoying the moment.

"Crap Annabeth PLEASE tell me you're on the pill." I said.

"Don't worry. I am. Now come on." she laughed.

I bucked my hips and grabbed hers. helping her move up and down. Her walls tightening and loosening as the motion went on.

We went on for about fourty-fve minutes til our orgasims came. I remained inside her, but we just relaxed there. Annabeth almost asleep. I played with her hair and rubbed her back.

"We should get out and go upstairs." I said.

She nodded.

"Carry me." she yawned and giggled at the same time.

i sighed, but I did. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. Then one around my lower half. I carried us upstairs and made sure we were dry before I layed her down and crawled into bed.

She relaxed under the covers as i climbed in and wrapped my arms around her and she curled into my neck and chest.

"I'm so tired," she said, "but I don't want to sleep. I'm still not satisfied."

she winked at me and I looked at her surprised.

"Annabeth. We just did it in the hot tub." I said, brushing hair out of her face.

"Please?" she begged.

I leaned over and kissed her and rubbed my hand along the curves of her side. Her arm draped over my neck.

I cupped her lower parts and I could feel her becoming wet. I climbed on top of her and sucked on her neck.

After about fifteen minutes, I pulled away. She looekd at me with sad stormy gray eyes.

"Sorry love. I'm to tired. Maybe tomorrow." I yawned.

She made a sad face, but then curled into and kiss my chest. I played with her hair, kissed her good night, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"You lying jerk!" Maria screamed into her cell phone.

"Maria! Watch your mouth in this house!" I scolded.

I noticed she had completely ignored me.

"Stop calling me! It's over! I saw the damn text last night! You cheating little bastard! How dare you use me like that!" She screamed, slamming her phone shut.

Tears were streaking her face as she dropped to her knees in the living room.

"Sweet heart what happened?" I asked, shocked.

"Tyler. He's a lying, cheating, retard." she sobbed.

"Honey, did you give him a chance to talk to you? Maybe it was a misunderstanding." I told her, helping her to the couch.

"Mom the text read, and i quote, 'I hope you enjoyed last night. I was glad you were the one." she told me.

"I'm sorry love. I'm going to go make dinner. Dakota and Ron are coming back from camp soon." I told her, kissing her forehead and leaving.

**Maria's P.O.V.**

I walked into my room and grabbed the stuffed puppy Tyler had botten me a few years back and fell onto my bed.

"Maria. Let me talk okay?" I hear Tyler's voice.

I screamed.

"Tyler what the hell are you doing here? Why? How did you even get up here without coming through the house? You're starting to scare me!" I yelped, jumping off my bed, and putting my back against the wall.

He came up to me and gave me a kiss. I pushed him away, tears filling my eyes.

"Don't touch me, Tyler." I snapped.

"Listen to me. That's not what the text meant. It was my cousin Melissa who's from Europe. She just moved here a few months ago and I took her bowling. I showed her how to do it. When she said She was glad that I was the one, she meant that she was glad that i was the one who showed her how to." Tyler said.

"W-what?" I asked, my voice trembling, tears starting down my face.

"I didn't cheat on you. I would never." he told me.

I started sobbing right there. Feeling stupid, mean, and dumb. Before I could process what had just happened, I was in Tyler's arms as he sat down on my bed and held me.

"I'm sorry." I cried.

"It's alright. Calm down though okay?" he said.

He made me feel so stupid and rude. I was so mean.

"Why don't you actually let me in downstairs so I don't freak your mom out if I walk downstairs?" he asked.

I nodded, whiped my eyes, and got up.

"Knock and I'll let you in." I said, my voice still shakey.

I went downstairs and after about five minutes, he made it off the ladder and around to the front of the house. he knocked and I opened the door.

We sat down on the couch. My eyes were still puffy and red, but the crying had stopped. His arm was around me as I was almost asleep on his chest. I looked up and gave him a kiss. He gave me another. We began to have a full out makeout session. I made my way on to his lap and strattled him. Then... my mom walked in.

"Maria! Not in this house." she tried to sound serious, but broke into a small laugh.

"Uh.. Sorry Mrs. Jackson." Tyler blushed.

"I see you two have made up. If not, then I want to know your definition on fighting." she laughed.

"Yeah. We did." I said.

I realized I was still strattling his lap. I blushed, but didn't move. I just relaxed against him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Behave yourselves." My mom smiled, leaving us alone.

We continued kissing for a little while, until I fell asleep in his lap.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I walked in with Ron and Dakota. I saw Maria and Tyler out cold on the couch, Maria in his lap.

"Annabeth?" I called out, confused on where she was.

"Coming hun." she announced coming downstairs.

"Gimme my sword Ron!" Dakota yelled.

Ron bolted out the back door, Dakota chasing behind him.

"Hi." Annabeth said, giving me a kiss on the cheek then setting down the basket of dirty laundry.

"Help! Daddy! Mama! Help!" We heard a cry from the back yard.

I ran out the door, Annabeth not far behind to see Ron holding Dakota against the fence with the sword poking in her neck, just drawing the slightest amount of blood.

I charged and knocked Ron over and the sword out of his hand.

Annabeth went over to Dakota.

"what in the name of Hades is wrong with you, ya dumbass?" I screamed.

He stared at me blankly.

I've never once hit my kids. This was a first. I slapped him so hard across the face I think I almost knocked one of his teeth out.

"Well?" I demanded an answer.

"She bit me!" he yelled.

"So you poke a sword into her neck? You're crazy. Come with me." I snapped.

I picked him up by the back of his shirt collar and dragged him upstairs to his room. I threw him in and slammed the door shut. My room and his are close together across the hall. i took a scarf off the railing and tied it on his doorknob and mine. This way he couldn't pull open his door so he couldn't get out. Not until I was ready to talk to him.

I stormed back downstairs and saw Annabeth and a scared Dakota in the kitchen, fixing her cut under her chin.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Keep. him. away from me. Mom I wanna go live with Daddy-Luke. Don't make me stay here when Ron will try and kill me!" Dakota pleaded.

"No need. I think I'm going to keep him at camp for a few until he learns to take responsibility for his actions. That'll straighten him out. Plus he'll be all alone in my old cabin. I'll make sure Chiron keeps him with the other punks that go there for help." I said.

"I think that'd be best. And Dakota Luke can't always take you on weekdays. He does have to work often. So you'd be at camp with Ron. It's best for you to stay here." Annabeth told her.

She nodded. She got up, excused herself, and went in the living room to watch tv.

"Ew gross! get a room!" Dakota yelped.

she must've seen Maria and Tyler. i laughed.

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

"Shut it Dakota. Let's go on the porch, Maria." I said, helping her up.

We walked outside and Maria just stared at the clouds.

"Something bothering you?" I asked, warapping my arms around her waist from behind her.

"Nope. Just enjoying the view of everything." she told me.

"Well turn around and face me." I said.

She did.

I knelt down to one knee and pulled a box out of my pocket.

"Maria Jackson. Will you marry me?" I asked, so nervous I was shaking.

Tears formed in her eyes, a smiled spread from ear to ear on her face, and she let out a squeal.

"Yes, Tyler." she answered.

I stood up and she gave me a kiss and a tight hug. I put the ring on her finger and she gave me another kiss.

"I was suposed to give it to you last night when we went for that walk in the park, but then the whole text thing came up. So I decided to do it now." I smiled. "But. I want to wait until we're out of school. Just so we can save up money for the wedding. Then when we go to college, we can get a joined room." I added.

She nodded and just hugged me and didn't let go. we walked back inside.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I noticed Maria and Tyler walked into the kitchen. I was helping Annabeth unload some groceries I had brought home. We didn't get to them because of Dakota and Ron.

"Mom. Dad. Look." Maria said.

There was a huge smile on her face. She held out her hand and there was a huge diamond on her finger.

"Wrong finger love. That makes it looked like you're engaged." I told her.

"I am." she responded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Switch the finger, Maria." I told her.

She shook her head.

"Percy... Remember when we were just a year older?.." Annabeth whispered angrily through her teeth.

"But Dad don't flip. We're waiting until after high school. Alright?" Maria told me.

"I swear to gods Maria. If you're pregnant before you're married, you'll be in SO much trouble." I told her.

"One, don't worry. That's not gonna happen. Two, you weren't married when you had Skylar." she responded.

"Yeah but it was tough." I told her and walked away.

I heard her sigh with slight relief.

**One Week Later**

**Maria's P.O.V.**

I walked downstairs and sat at the table. Dakota was at Luke's and Ron was still living at camp. My phone buzzed and I noticed it was a text from an unknown number. I opened it.

_For an amazing surprise, meet me in your backyard at this time._

I was completely confused, but I walked outside. No one was out there.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Hey babe. Look up." It sounded like Tyler.

I looked up at my tree and saw him sitting on a branch. he jumped down directly in front of me.

"Hi. Who's phone did you text me from?'' I asked.

"My dad's. But look what I've got." He smiled, ear to ear.

He held out two tickets.

"Prom tickets!" I squealed.

He started laughing. "Yeah. I just got them today."

"I can't belive it's in two weeks. I'm so excited." I smiled. "I already got my dress."

"I'm gonna rent a tux soon." he told me.

I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Maria. We need to go to the hospital." My dad said, panicked.

"what's wrong?" I asked.

"Dakota and Luke were in a car accident. We need to go. NOW." he responded.

I looked at Tyler with a scared expression. he was saying something, but i was in so much shock, I didn't know what he said. He looked annoyed. Then he sighed. That's when he picked me up over his shoulder and ran us out to his car, and followed my parents to the hospital.

We walked inside the hospital. I held Tyler's hand and followed my parents into a room.

"Hello there Mr. Jackson. I have some bad news. Well, Luke Castellan has passed away. He died on the way to the hospital. Dakota, on the other hand, only has a broken arm and leg, but she's been going in an out of consiousness. From our test results, she should be okay to go home in about a week." Dr. Johnson told my dad.

"Thanks doctor. can we see her?" my dad asked.

"Yes. go right ahead. I think she's awake right now."

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Dakota?" I said, softly.

Her eyes opened and she looked around the room.

"Hi." she responded.

"Do you remember what happened sweetheart?" Annabeth asked.

"No?... and who are you?" she asked.

**Ahaha.. I know. I'm so mean!**

**I'm mean for three reasons**

**1. cliffhanger! Major one at that!**

**2. Short chapter**

**3. I took forever to update!**

**Don't worry. updates won't take as long as this one did. I've just been so busy XP I have a new boyfriend so I've been semi preoccupied with him (no pervertedness implied!) and school's been TERRIBLE. but sorry guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Dakota? Sweetheart I'm your mother." Annabeth said, her words shakey.

"Okay... So that must make you my... dad?" she said, pointing at me.

"Um.. Not exactly.." I told her.

I explained how Luke was her father and how he had passed in the car crash she was in. I then had to explain the crash to her. I also mentioned how I was Dad and Luke was Daddy-Luke. She surprisingly understood the entire concept.

"Then are they my brother and sister?" she pointed to Maria and Tyler.

"Maria's your half-sister. Tyler's her boyfriend." I answered. "You do have a brother. His name's Ron. He's only a few months older than you, but he's at this camp for a little while. He tried to hurt you, but he's learned to behave much better. He'll be home in about two days." I told her.

Annabeth explained to her what camp was. As she was talking, I looked at Dakota. Her sandy blonde hair and her perfect gray-blue eyes.

"Whoa. What's going on with her eyes?" I asked.

Annabeth looked at Dakota. Her eyes went from a gray blue shade to sea green.

"Um...? I don't get how they did that. Hold on." Annabeth said, then leaving the room.

A few minutes later she returned with the doctor.

"can we have a DNA test please?" she asked.

"Sure.. Checking to see if this man is the father I'm guessing?" he asked.

"Ugh.. Yeah! Sure.." She responded.

**One Week Later**

Dakota was still confused about things. her memory wasn't back, but she was home. Her arm was in a cast and so was her leg. She was also in a wheelchair.

I took off my shirt because I had just spilled something on it as the phone rang.

"Annabeth, grab that." I said.

She answered.

"Hello?"

_pause_

"Mhm..."

_ pause_

"O...kay... Thank you Doctor. Yep. you too. Bye."

"What was that about Annabeth?"

"The DNA test results. It came up as you as her father... but how is that even possible?" Annabeth was totally confused... so was I.

"You're asking me? How should I know?" I said.

"I know. I did it."

Annabeth and I jumped ten feet and turned around.

"Hermes! gods don't scare me like that!" I said.

"Sorry. I took Dakota's memory. For a short while anyways. I switched her DNA. I don't want her having any rememberance of Luke as her father. After you explained it to her, i erased that from her memory. She knows who Luke is... as her uncle and you as her dad. That's what she'll remember when I give her, her memory back." He told us.

"Why is the gods damn name of Hades wouldn't you tell us sooner?" Annabeth snapped.

"Now, a child of Athena should get why I did." Hermes smirked.

"Child of Athena my ass! You didn't tell me! How was I supposed to know? Don't mess with my child. She's now not even your granddaughter. You have no authority over her now, nor did you ever, or will you ever! Now leave my house before Percy does it for you!"

Hermes stood there shocked. So did I. I never knew Annabeth could get so mad. Hermes left in a finger snap.

"I have never, and I mean NEVER, have been so mad before."

"Mom. Dad. I'm taking Dakota down to camp for a little while. Chiron's waiting." Ron said.

I motioned for him to go, and focused on Annabeth again.

"It's alright. chill. Maybe it's better off this way?" I said.

"I don't like it... but maybe you're right. Still. It pisses me off that he did this behind our backs!" she growled.

I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Percy... I'm in no mood." she groaned, annoyed.

"I'm just trying to help you relax." I said.

I kissed her ear, jawline, then her neck and bit gently. Her head leaned back and a moan escaped her mouth. My hands went up her shirt and rubbed her stomach.

"P-Percy no. S-stop. Maria could walk in anytime now from Ty-"

She moaned as my hand travelled down the front of her pants. I cupped her and could feel her warmth and wetness. I picked her up and took her upstairs.

I laid her down on the bed and crawled up next to her. I pulled off her shirt and unclasped her bra. Then, I pulled off her pants and underwear. I took off my bottoms.

I rubbed small circles on the inside of her thighs, making her moan and shiver. I nibbled on her ear, and I slipped a finger inside her. She gasped and moaned as i put in two more.

That went on for about twenty minutes. She looked at me with her big gray eyes. I knew what she wanted, but she wasn't going to get it. Not now.

"Sorry babe." I told her.

she whimpered. I pulled her on top of me and ran my fingers through her freshly cut hair. My other hand was running along her back, feeling every bump from her spine. Her head rested on my chest. A few minutes later, I felt her breathing soften. I looked and she was asleep. I soon dozed off myself.

**Three Hours Later**

I had woken up and slipped out from underneath Annabeth. I threw on some shorts and a tank top and went downstairs. I turned the corned into the living room and saw Maria on Tyler's lap on the couch out cold. Tyler was awake and straining to reach the blanket that was on the other side of the couch.

"Mr. Jackson, can you um, grab that please?" He whispered.

I nodded and grabbed it. He wrapped her in it and slowly picked her up and layed her on the couch. we both walked to the kitchen.

"I was stuck there for half an hour trying to get that thing without waking her." he laughed.

"When she was little she used to do that." I told him with a smile.

"She told me. Mr. Jackson, I have to head home. If she's looking for me when she wakes up, have her call me." he told me.

"Sure thing. And Tyler?" I said.

He turned around.

"Call me Percy." I smiled.


	8. Note to the Readers

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in months! I've had a lot of computer issues. Charger for the laptop exploded, and my hard drive went. But I do have a new story out. An iCarly fanfic called, iAm Pregnant. I won't be able to update the Percy Jackson story for a little while. And I'm sorry about that. I've just had MAJOR writer's block. As soon as I get an idea, I will update, I promise you that! But are you guys excited for the second PJO movie to come out? It's coming out in 2012!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Two Weeks Later**

**Maria's Point of View**

There was a knock at the door. I got up from the computer and answered it to see Tyler there down on one knee.

"Maria Jackson; I know we're young, but I want to do this now. We'll wait until we're out of school, but will you marry me?" Tyler said.

"Gods, Tyler. Yes of course I will!" I squealed.

He slid the ring on to my finger. I stood on my toes and kissed him. He hugged me tight. I walked out to my parents, who were out on the deck, and showed them the ring. My mom went wide-eyed at it, taking in the shine of the diamond. My father, on the other hand, was giving Tyler the stink eye.

"Tyler, I'd like to speak to you inside, please." My father was quiet; which isn't good.

The two of them walked inside.

**Percy's Point of view**

"Just because I said you could call me Percy, does not say 'Oh yeah! I give you permission to marry my daughter!' She is sixteen. What are you thinking, boy? You must be pretty damn stupid to be proposing at this age." I growled, holding him by the collar of shirt, up against the island counter in the kitchen.

He swallowed hard and pleaded, "S-sir, I swear we aren't setting a date until we're out of high school and college. I promise. I swear on my life we won't have kids 'til we're married, either! Just please don't somehow use the water from the sink to harm and or kill me, please!"

I let him go and he ran outside. Annabeth walked in.

"What the hell did you say to him? He ran outside like the damn house was on fire! Look, I don't approve of this either but they're not getting married right away. You need to cool your temper before you act." She scolded me.

"Guys we're going out to dinner to celebrate. Do you want to come?" Maria asked.

"No, Sweetheart. You guys go enjoy yourselves." I smiled, and then turned back to Percy.

**Tyler's Point of view**

We got in my car and drove twenty minutes to an Italian restaurant. The food was good, but I've definitely had better. After, we decided to hit the beach for a late night walk.

"Tyler, this place is beautiful." She said, as we finished our walk and sat down on our towel on the beach.

"Beautiful place, for a beautiful girl." I smiled, wrapping my arms around her.

"You are so corny, but I love you." She said.

I leaned down and kissed her softly. She switched over and straddled my lap. I laid her on her back, still kissing her. She tugged at the bottom of shirt, I took it off, and threw it to some unknown place. Soon we were both naked; skin to skin. I pushed into her and she let out a load moan. I grunted as I went faster and faster.

After about twenty minutes I felt her shiver as she reached her breaking point. I reached mine at about the same time. I toppled next to her and she folded into my arms. We only stayed like that for a few minutes before we heard a dog's collar close by. She wrapped herself in the towel and grabbed her clothes and ran to the car.

**Maria's Point of View**

I climbed into the car and noticed Tyler was still out there.

I heard him curse, "Crap!"

I rolled down the window and yelled out, "What's wrong?"

"Uh… Just stepped on a seashell that's all."

**Tyler's Point of view**

I lied to her. I was fine. I looked into my wallet and realize the condom was in there. The _wrapped_ condom. Shit. We're screwed. And I'm pretty sure her father was ready to murder me as soon as he found out.

**A.N.**

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for such a long wait for such a short chapter. I've started high school and sports and family have gotten in the way. I just happened to write this on a bus one morning. I know you guys hate me right now, but I promise this will be updated again within the next month or two. Depending if A.) My computer wants to work with me and B.) school and family doesn't get in the way again.**

**~Me **


	10. Another Author's Note

**Author's Note  
****Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in God knows how long. I'm going to try and keep updating it, but I feel an ending will becoming sooner rather than later. I'm going to attempt and start a new story that takes place after "The Son of Neptune." So keep on the look out for it! But FYI it's not connected to any of the PJO stories I have written. I may keep some character names I created and bring them into the story, but there is NOOO connection to my other stories.****  
****Also, I'd just like to say thank you for all the reviews, favorites, followings, and etc. to the story and to me! I had no idea I would become as big as I did on here (even though I'm really not that big. I'm just surprised so many people like my stories!)**

**New Story Information  
****TITLE: Rise Against Us**

**RELEASE DATE: Latest it will be released is June 1****st**

**SUMMARY: "That's her. That's Annabeth; the blonde one!" I said to Frank and Hazel…. "PERCY!" I heard her cry and that's when I had lost it. My wise girl was here. NOTE: Not connected to "A Change in Plans" or "Older, Wiser, and Sexier than Ever!" Lemons**


	11. Letter to the Readers

Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated in a million years. Sorry about that!

I'm not on here as much anymore. I'm more on FictionPress (this sites sister site) so I can express my own stories there. I'll post updates on here every now and then, but it's only when I get the urge to write fanfics. I write more of my own stories now that I'm confident enough to post them online. My first one I posted of my own on FictionPress is called "Definition of Young Love"

Now FanFiction's idiotic and will not let me post a link into a chapter so you must go to my profile to find it, sorry guys!:/

I'm not giving up on these stories, but I just wanted to let my readers know where they can find me! I hope you like my story! You guys are awesome!

~Skipper


End file.
